


everyone thought he was okay

by atomicghost



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Depressive, Other, Poems, poem, sorry my dudes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 05:45:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomicghost/pseuds/atomicghost





	everyone thought he was okay

he never tells the truth,  
when he was young,  
his eyes filled with youth,  
thats no longer there,  
for he is now aware,  
that no one really cares. 

 

he's got a lot of glow,  
but he's just putting on a show,  
for he is very doleful,  
and easily broken.

 

and to that, he always apologizes,  
not wanting to ruin anyone's mood,  
for that would be rude. 

 

so he keeps his mouth shut,  
and puts on a smile,  
that would go on for miles,  
only, that it was so realistic,  
everyone thought he was 

okay.


End file.
